


Promotion

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Femslash February, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post series Syd and Z discuss promotion, ranking and refusing to change their colors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promotion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box. 
> 
> A/N: Happy Birthday to SPD! Also Happy Femslash Feburary!

Z cuddles her girlfriend close, “I can’t believe you convinced Cruger to change the color ranking.”

“I’m pink,” Syd insists as she turns in bed to face Z, “I deserve the promotion, but I’m not switching colors.”

“I didn’t want to change colors either,” Z smiles, “Thank you.”

“You mean you’re not green?” Syd teases.

Z wrinkles her nose, “Maybe red when I get there. I like being yellow.”

Syd smirks, “I think I’d like you in red.”

“What about you, when you get leader?”

“One will just have to be pink,” Syd decides.

Z grins as she kisses Syd.


End file.
